Adventures
by AnimeJade
Summary: If you enjoyed my first chapter then you're sure to like this one! WARNING: If you are a Jun fan, Please do not read this! If you hate Jun, you might like this. Please review! All flames are welcome!
1. Default Chapter

Adventures

By: AnimeJade

Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own digimon. The only thing I own is the story and the character Jade and the other girls which matched the description.

"All Right!!!!!! We destroyed another control spire!" Davis yelled.

"Shut up Davis. You sound like a total idiot." Yoli said angrilly.

"What's your problem? Geesh!" Davis retorted.

"I can't walk anymore." Yoli retorted back.

"We're going to eat now!" Kari called over her shoulder.

I packed salads and dessert." Yoli remarked. "I get a bit hungry in 

the digital world."

"My mom packed sushi and sandwiches." Cody said quietly.

They sat down in the shade under a tree with little digiberries on it. 

Yoli unpacked the salads and Cody unpacked the wrapped sushi and 

sanwiches.

"YAY!!! Sushi! I didn't get any last time when Mimi was here." 

Hawkmon exclaimed gleefully.

All of a sudden a hologram of Ken, the Digimon Emperor flickered 

on. 

"Greetings Digidestined. How could you be wasting time eating when 

you should be searching for the sixth digidestined?" the Digimon Emperor 

said.

"What! Another digidestined? Who?" Davis asked.

"I already know who she is. All I have to do is contact her and give 

her a digivice or say a D-3." Ken droned on.

"Kinda like me." Kari whispered.

"If I get her to be on my side, you will be powerless! You need her to 

defeat me." Ken said and disappeared.

"What a creep! He's lying just to make us stay out of the digital 

world!" Davis remarked. 

"No, it's true." Kari said.

"What!" everyone cried?

"Last time, I was the eighth digidestined. I had a feeling this would 

happen again." Kari mumbled.

"I agree with Kari. After all I did go through everything." T.K. said 

breaking the silence.

"All Right! You can count on us!" Davis shouted then jumped in the 

air.

Meanwhile at the Digimon Emperor's hideout....................

"My plan is working very well." Ken smiled evilly. 

"Master, the detector and computers say that there is a sixth 

digidestined." Wormmon mumbled.

"What!" he thundered jumping up from his seat. " Male or female?"

"Female master. She is your age and she has her digimon posing as a 

dog." Wormmon whispered.

"Drats! I gave them a clue!!!! How does she look like?" the Emperor 

muttered.

"Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. This is her last year at the 

digidestined's school." Wormmon stated.

"Ah! A genius! Skipped a grade did she...... Well, I must go home and 

research!" Ken exclaimed. 

At the real world, Ken searched the computer for all the girls matching 

the description in the area. 

"This will be easy!" he cackled.

The Digidestined were having a meeting at the park.

"Who could it be?" Davis asked looking at the sky.

"Well, I did some research and the digivice gave us two clues. She's a 

genius with an I.Q of 200. She has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes." 

Yoli stated.

"Well, how many girls fit that description?" Kari asked.

"In the whole district without an age limit, 12. Older, 10. Younger, 2." 

Yoli told them.

"Well, we'll split the jobs up. The girls will do the younger ones and 

the boys will do the older ones. Okay?" T.K asked everyone.

"I'm in!" Everyone said at the exact same time.

"I'll tell Matt to help. I'll also ask Matt to call or e-mail everyone 

else." T.K offered.

Everyone seperated to do what they have to do. The young girls were 

Gabbiella and Flora. The older and the same age girls were Yolanda, Emma, 

Jade, Jenna, Tina, Tosha, Dorothy, Terra, Maria, Pauli, and Wanda. The next 

day, everyone (even the old digidestined) met at the park again.

"Any luck?" Matt asked.

"No." Everyone responded.

Meanwhile at Ken's...............

"Ah! Jade. The perfect one." Ken whispered. 

He set out to search for Jade. He found her at the Tae Kwan Do 

school.

"Hi Jade." Ken greeted her.

"Hey Ken." Jade said back.

"Well, you are part of the group called the digidestined. You fight to 

protect the digital world. Here, use this and type in this to open the gate." 

Ken said as he handed her a purple digivice.

"Oh! Well, thanks." Jade said.

At the park, Matt was saying his prediction.

"I know this really smart girl with a I.Q of 200 and her name is Jade." 

Matt explained.

"That's the girl! She has an I.Q of 200 and has brown hair with 

chocolate brown eyes!" Yoli exclaimed.

At Jade's home.........

"I wonder if what he said was true." Jade wondered turning over the 

digivice. " Oh well, here goes!"

At the park.........

"Let's go to the digital world and see if we can find some clues." 

suggested Izzy. 

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

They snuck into the school and came out in the same place as Jade, 

only a bit farther away.

"Look! There she is!" Hawkmon exclaimed.

(Jade's point of view(POV)

I wonder........ Oh my goodness! It is true! Brrrrr. This place is 

covered with ice. I hope all the digital world isn't like this. Oh look there's 

Ken!

(Back to normal) 

"Hi Ken!" Jade called to the Digimon Emperor. 

"Hi Jade! Heh heh! So you decided to join me have you?" Ken asked.

"Not exactly, I haven't met the digidestined yet so it's completely 

unfair that I make my decision now." Jade answered.

"Look, If you join me, you will be the ruler of the digital world with 

me." Ken sighed.

"What! Ken is the Digimon Emperor! Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh! That isn't 

fair!" Yoli wailed. They ran up to Jade and Ken.

"Stop that right now Ken!" Davis demanded.

"Oh look, company." smirked Ken.

"So that's the digidestined." Jade thought. "Well, they are a lot better 

than Ken." Jade ran down the hill and stood by Kari's side.

"I have chosen Ken so give up!" Jade yelled at Ken.

"Drats! I will return! Good- Bye." and with that he dissapeared. 

"Yay! We got the girl genius on our side!" Yoli celebrated.

They all went out of the digital world and into the school.

"Look, I noticed you used the school computer, well, at home, I have a 

computer so we could use mine." Jade stated.

"That's good." Kari remarked. 

"Hey Matt! Everyone we got her!!!!!!!!" Davis yelled.

"Calm down!" Matt said annoyed. "I can't believe I'm working 

with...... Oh! Sorry! He can get carried away." Matt blushed.

"Do you still have that date with Jun on Friday?" Yoli asked.

"Yes!" Matt exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"You don't seem to like Jun, do you?" Jade asked curiously. 

"Mm-hmm. She blackmailed me to go out with her." Matt explained.

"Hey Davis, where do you live?" Jade asked Davis. 

"At Apartment 206. Why?" Davis answered.

"Oh I have my own reasons." Jade said airly.

Jade thinking....................

Okay, so I need Jun to come to this yard and then I'll teach her a little 

lesson. Perfecto!

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Yoli screamed in Jade's ear.

"Ah! What?" Jade yelled. 

"Stop daydreaming!" Yoli exclaimed. 

"Oh! Sure!" Jade quickly said.

The very next day, Jade called Jun up and told her to come up to a 

little place in the park. 

"WHAT is it you midget!" Jun exclaimed angrily.

"Oh I just wanted to give you THIS! And THAT!" Jade said 

punching her in the nose and kicking her in the eye.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" she asked holding her nose.

"Stay away from Matt. He doesn't like you so leave him alone." Jade 

whispered. 

"Oh ho ho! How extremely scared I am!" Jun exclaimed. 

Jade faked a punch and said, "Watch it Jun. I'm a black belt."

Jun went home with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Davis! One of your friends beat me up!" Jun complained.

"Which one Jun?" Davis asked.

"The one with light and darkish brown hair." Jun moaned. "She told 

me to stay away from Matt!"

"Well, it serves you right about blackmailing people." Davis said 

back.

"Blackmailing who?" Jun demanded.

"Matt." Davis replied.

Jun groaned and retired to her bed. Davis giggled and decided to call Matt up.

"Hey Jun! I'm calling Matt. You want to say something?" Davis 

asked.

"Tell him that the date is canceled." Jun moaned into her pillow.

"Okay." Davis said dialing. Davis told Matt and Matt sighed.

"Thank Jade for that." Matt replied to the statement. "Hey! I'll take 

you all to McDonalds and buy you Mcflurries!"

"Great! I'll call the others and tell them to come to McDonalds right 

away." Davis cheered.

Everyone gathered at the McDonalds. Matt took orders and bought 7 

Mcflurries.

"Chocolate!" Jade moaned delightfully as she licked the oreo crumbs 

from her spoon. "Oh! By the way. What's my digimon?" 

"Mystumon. Your dog." Izzy said sitting next to Matt.

"When did you come?" Yoli asked.

"Just now." Izzy smiled. "Oh Matt. I'll have a sundae with chocolate 

fudge and nuts." 

"IZZY!" Matt exclaimed.

"Just kidding!" Izzy laughed.

Everyone laughed and went back to their Mcflurries.

Meanwhile at Jun's............

"Oh! I'll get back at Jade somehow. OW!" Jun thought and exclaimed 

as she touched her eye. 

Today was a bright, sunny Saturday morning. Davis was still asleep, 

Yoli was daydreaming while watching television, Cody practiced Judo, T.K 

read a book, Kari ran around in the park kicking a soccer ball, and Jade was 

taking a walk.

"Ugh! I have nothing to do on such a beautiful day!" Jade moaned. 

All of a sudden she had a vision. Ken was pointing a laser gun toward everyone 

which made them evil when hit. 

"So this is his plan." Jade murmured.

Jade ran to Davis's apartment and started pounding on the door.

"Hey Davis!" Jade yelled while pounding on the door.

"What." Davis sleepily muttered.

"Get everyone together NOW!" Jade anxiously told him. 

"Why?" Davis asked without moving an inch.

"There is something I witnesed." Jade answered. "I'll get the older 

kids while you get everyone else!"

"All right." Davis agreed.

Jade got Matt, Izzy, Tai, Sora, and Mimi on E-mail. Davis got Yoli, 

Cody, T.K, and Kari who already was at the park. 

"Listen up. I had a vision where Ken was pointing a laser gun toward us 

and made us turn evil." Jade started. 

"Is visions reliable?" Davis asked yawning.

"It's 'Are visions reliable?' Yes some may be, some may not be. 

However, I have a feeling that this time, mine is right." Jade answered.

"Well, we don't know for sure now that Ken ran away to the digital 

world and is now well who knows!" Izzy excalimed. "By the way, Jade can 

I talk to you after the meeting?"

"Oh sure." Jade briskly said.

The meeting was over and everyone decided to be a little bit more 

cautious. Jade stayed after to talk to Izzy.

"Um....... Well, my school is holding a Christmas dance party and I 

was wondering if I can take you?" Izzy blushed a deep crimson.

"Sure! When is it?" Jade blushed too.

"Friday. I'll pick you up at 6:30." Izzy replied. "Bye!"

"Bye Izzy." Jade whispered.

Jade collapsed onto her bed at her home. 

"Man am I exhausted." She muttered then fell asleep at 3:00p.m.

Izzy's POV

I can't believe I asked her out! I think she's cute though. A little jumpy, but 

cute. Ah! I forgot! Sleepover at Tai's.

He ran to the apartment door and muttered, "It's only 3:00." He just 

knocked.

"Wow! You're here early." Tai remarked.

"Lost track of time." Izzy smiled.

"Oh! Aren't you supposed to say that when your late?" Tai joked.

"Cut that out Tai!" Izzy threw a pillow from the couch at Tai.

It was time for the sleepover at Tai's house. The guests included Jade, 

Sora, Yoli, Kari, Tai, T.K, Joe, Izzy, Matt, Cody, and Davis. Basically all of 

the Digidestined, old and new. 

"Hey Tai! Can we PLEASE play spin the bottle?" Davis begged.

"Um Davis. Don't you think you are a little too young." Tai stated.

"PLEASE!" Davis begged on.

"Fine! If it starts getting out of hand, my dad is going to kill me." 

Tai coolly said.

"Yeah!" Davis cheered.

"Wait! I changed my mind. No spinning the bottle." Tai laughed.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Jade suggested. "It's popular for slumber 

parties."

"Yeah, let's do that." Matt agreed.

"I agree!" Everyone said at once except for Davis.

"All right. Since I suggested it, I'll start. Tai, Truth or Dare?" Jade 

asked.

"Dare." Tai replied nervously.

"I dare you to go kiss Sora." Jade grinned.

"Sure!" Tai brightly agreed.

Tai kissed Sora and Sora blushed red.

"Tai and Sora sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Jade mumbled.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed and threw a pillow at Jade.

"Ha! Caught it!" Jade triumphantly stood up holding the pillow.

"Truth or Dare........... Matt!" Sora exclaimed.

"Um.... Truth?" Matt replied.

"Do you like someone?" Sora asked.

"Er......" Matt started.

"I have a lie detector." Sora stated holding up the little device.

"Yes." Matt sighed.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Can't tell." Matt smiled.

"Come on chicken!" Davis yelled.

"All right! Initals only. J.K." Matt said calmly.

Everyone started murmuring. Matt heard Jade? Nah. Jenna? Nope! 

Things like that.

"Matt! I dare you to like...." Yoli started of. "Jade for a week." She 

whispered into his ear." 

"Er..... Sure, I'll prove that I'm not chicken to do anything!" Matt 

exclaimed.

"Jade, truth or dare." Matt asked.

"Um........ Dare?" Jade answered.

"Um........Hmmmmmm...... Oh! I dare you to hug the guy you like 

from here." Matt snickered.

Jade hesitated, then stooped down and hugged Izzy. Matt had the look of shock on his face along with Yolei.

"OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Jade is into older men!" Davis teased.

Jade slapped Davis on the arm then said, "No one makes fun of me and gets away 

with it. Especially Davis Motimoya."

"HHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYY!!!!!! I have an idea. We can call Jun to 

come over then beat her up or THROW PIES AT HER!!!!!!!!!" Jade 

exclaimed.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!" 

Everyone whooped.

"Jun is such a baby and she always sticks her nose into my business 

asking about Matt. I got her off the hook by teling her that Matt was going 

out with Jade." Davis commented.

"WHAT!?" Jade and Matt exclaimed, "Great! Good grief!"

Jade went to get her phone and called up Jun while disguising her 

voice, "Hi, may I speak to Jun Motimoya please."

"This is her." Jun replied. 

"Please come to 1300 Verm Rd. This is about Matt Ishida." Jade 

muttered.

"I'll be right there!" Jun giggled.

"Okay, Matt, start writing the note saying I hate you Jun and everyone 

else grab the pies. T.K, do you mind opening the door with a pie hidden so 

you can get a good shot at her?" Jade instructed.

"Nope!" replied T.K.

"Matt, put the note in the pie T.K will throw first. Oh and T.K, 

remember to yell 'Surprise!' first." Jade whispered.

DING! DONG!

T.K opened the door and yelled, "Surprise!" He threw the pie and it 

hit Jun square in the face. She discovered the note and started sobbing and 

giggling. (Jun is always giggling.) Then EVERYONE popped up and threw 

pies at her. She screamed and saw Matt, Izzy, and Jade together behind the couch.

"I KNEW IT! Jade is stealing Matt away from me!!" Jun blew up.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Jade laughed. "Wrong guess 

JUN!!!!!! I like Izzy!!!!!"

"Oh well!" sighed Jun. "MATT!!!!!! Do you want to go to the 

Christmas dance with mmmmmmeeeeeeee??????" 

"Sorry Jun. I already asked someone." Matt grinned from ear to ear. (That is a lie! Oh ya! I forgot he asked Terra out!)

"WHAT!" Jun exclaimed as Jade threw a pie at Jun. It hit her in the 

mouth as she was talking. "UGH!!!!! WHAT FLAVOR IS THIS?" Jun 

screamed.

"Um...........Let's see. Cream.......... Hot sauce.......... 

Wasabi.........Some old meat which expired an year ago............That's 

basically all except for a bit of cat food." Jade listed acting innocent.

"DAVIS!!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!" Jun raged.

"Uh.........oh........." Davis muttered.

"Don't worry Davis. I'll take care of her." Jade smirked.

Find out what Jade is going to do in the next chapter! Until I write another story, C-Ya!


	2. Adventures

****

Adventures

By: AnimeJade

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any Digimon characters in this story. The two things that belong to me are the story (plot line) and the character Jade. Now on with the story!

"Do I have to go home now?" Davis whined. "I'm afraid of Jun…"

"Um…… Let me see……..Yes!" Jade said. "If it makes you feel better, we'll stay with you aaallll day long at the park playing soccer. Right guys?"

"Sure thing," Kari smiled.

"YEAH!!!!!! KARI IS GONNA BE WITH ME!!!!!" Davis yelled.

"Um….. Davis! Sorry to dash your hopes, but we obviously are going to be with her too." Yolei stated.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Davis sobbed. (^_^''') 

"O- kay…" T.K started. 

"I'll call Jun so I can threaten her so she won't bother you Davis. Heh! Heh! Oh! What is one of Jun's deepest, darkest secret?" Jade called.

"Okay (sniff). That's fine. (sniff) She has a picture of Matt on her underwear," Davis sniffled.

"WHAT!?" Matt shrieked.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!!" Jade laughed while dialing. "Davis, do you have evidence?"

"Yeah, she has two pairs and they say 'Jun+Matt 4evr' on it. I have one of them." Davis started laughing.

Everyone looked at Davis like he was crazy.

"It was stuck on my socks by accident through the washer!" Davis added quickly.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR……." Matt growled softly in the background.

"Hello?" Jun asked on the other side of the phone. "Hello?"

"Matt! Tell her to meet you in the park right now!" Jade whispered.

"Oh all right! Hi it's me Matt. I need you to meet me in the park RIGHT now." Matt grumbled. (Matt on phone _') 

"Are you going to apologize?" Jun demanded.

CLICK!

At Jun's home………….

"Oh well! Looks I'll have to go and see!" Jun giggled.

At the park………

"Hide in the bushes and stuff! She'll be here ANY minute!" Jade exclaimed. "Matt stand there. Thank you!"

Jun walked in. "MATTIE!!!!!!!" 

"Ok! Hold it!" Jade stepped in front of Matt. "Matt, you got the ammo?"

"Yup! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Matt laughed evilly. He held up a little bag with something green in it.

"This little bag has YOUR green underwear in it. (Davis also added a picture of Jun pigging out with a lot of spaghetti sauce on her face.) Also, your little picture of you pigging out with spaghetti sauce on your face and clothing." Jade stated. "If you don't want the school to see this than……… DON'T HURT DAVIS OR DO ANYTHING TO DAVIS AND HIS FRIENDS INCLUDING ME!!!!!" 

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Jun yelled and collapsed.

"HAHA! That is how the genius works!" Jade beamed.

"Maybe we should all go to the digital world again." Tai suggested.

"OK!" everyone (old and new digidestined) yelled.

They rushed towards Jade's home and Yolei shrieked, "Digi- port open!" 

The digi- port opened and they all rushed in. They landed in primary village.

"Now that we ARE here, what are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"SLEEP!" Matt suggested rather loudly.

"Um……. No!" Davis growled.

"Hey, Matt. This is the perfect time to do the dare thing." Yolei whispered into Matt's ear.

"OOH! Fine!" Matt whined. He turned around to face Jade. "Hey, can I speak to you in private please

Jade?"

"Ok," Jade said hesitatingly. She followed Matt into the forest and just stood there waiting for him to speak. He, well, he just walked back and forth until it drove Jade nuts. 

"Were you going to say something or are you just going to keep walking like 

that?" Jade asked perfectly annoyed.

Matt sighed and asked," Will you go to the dance with me?"

"I'm sorry, but Izzy already asked me." Jade answered. All of a sudden, they heard 

a big screech. Jade and Matt ran toward it to find………………………..

Find out in Chapter 3! Until then, C-YA!!!!!!!

And please excuse typos or any mistakes.


End file.
